Pareh (BZPRPG)
Backstory There are two versions of Pareh's backstory, both of which are detailed here. His Story Pareh was born on a war-torn island, with Kira as his sister and Nimia as a family friend. He became part of a mercenary group, which he soon became the leader of. After some time, he was hired to investiagte Zyrul and kill him. He went to Metru Nui and joined the Academy, where he was interested in the Kin and joined them, eventaully joining their cause. The Real Story He first surfaces in this world as a Toa on a war-torn island, along with Kira and Nimia. He is on a training run with Kira and a testing run for Nimia. He was later recalled, leaving Nimia and Kira behind. He then returned to perform recon on Metru Nui before the invasion, whereupon he identified the Kin as the main target and joined them to spy. The In-Game Story So Far This story will be divided into several segments. The Rebels, Kin, and Academy He joined the Kin and fought alongside them against the Academy, until they retreated. He asked Saeras about "Love", which was an important benchmark in his life, although no one realized it. He built Saeras' Tomb, where he and another Toa later hid while under attack by Phobos. Later, they retreated to Saeras Islet, where, after Korruhn's party, he was killed by a bomb. The BZPRPG Prior to his death, he was an important factor in battling the Crystallia and, later, the Lecria, whereuponn they grabbed a new host and fled. However, They were tracked down and, in another battle, they were defeated. He was killed by a bomb later. While nothing came of it immediately, it eventually resulted in Zezak's Trial (BZPRPG). During the course of that event, he participated as a spirit, but vanished soon after. Upon the battle which climaxed in the Kin Massacre, he debuted as Odessyus, highest of the Thirteen. He planned the battle to a T, and later he aided in the attack on the Ko-Metru Militia/Militis Acies. The next battle he joined in was the battle in Po-Terros, where he left early. He kidnapped Alta during the Ultimatum Arc and used her as a hostage to get the Kin to pursue him. Simultaneously, he activated a machine which placed complete order onto the Santun, attempting genocide. The Sorath Channan and the Original Santun Inventor tried to stop him, but the Kin arrived and he after a climatic battle against Saeras, Pareh was brutally defeated. Saeras spared him, but Caelum, who had witnessed Nimia's brutal death at Pareh's hands, killed him. He revealed that this had all been part of his plan. He now used chaos power to divide himself into three pieces: Black, Grey, and White. Black, Grey, and White At the moment, Pareh is in three pieces: Black, his evil part, the "Odessyus", so to speak, the Grey, his non-moral part, and White, the Kin Pareh, which did not exist until he met Saeras. These are concealed in three player characters, and no one knows who those three are. He left three vague hints: That Black was in the origin of the current evil, Grey was in the guardians of Light, and White was with the Children of Light. None of them have yet to be found. Category:Toa (BZPRPG)